


Bound to a Dragon

by ImpulsivelyBlue, kitcat5510



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has turned on its head for Hermione Granger. After binding her soul to the most unlikely of people, she is forced to leave him and help Harry on his quest to destroy Voldemort. She has no idea how her dragon is and can't tell her friends.<br/>Will the otter and the dragon both survive to be reunited?<br/>Will she be able explain to her friends?<br/>Or will she be forced away from the man she has come to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to a Dragon

Hermione sighed sadly, the war had started and she was on the run with her two best friends. At that moment Harry and Ron were sleeping in the bunks across from her while she lay unhappily awake, dreading what she would see when she eventually fell in to the greedy shadows of sleep.

Her life had changed in the last few years and even more so in the last few months, everything was different now, for better or for worse. The changes that had happened weren't just the hurt that Ron had forced upon her, no, now she had a secret and that secret could destroy her friendship.

Hermione lay back in her pillow, wishing she could tell them, they had never had secrets before. But the biting fear of rejection and the fear that they would not understand why she had bound her heart and soul to someone that was once their childhood enemy in the corridors of the school and now the enemy that was part of the dark of the war.

A pang of longing pulled sadly at her hurting heart.

She would never be able to see him as her enemy. To call the one that she had promised herself to in heart, body and soul was horrifying, she needed him too much for him to be her opposite, her enemy. After all they had helped and supported each other he was the one to help her by making her feel cared for and she in turn had helped him, even if it was just with her silent support.

Hermione had never intended to do what she later did, back then they were enemies, they were meant to hate each other. But when he had found her, alone and lost in her own sadness after that quidditch that now seemed so long ago.

Looking back, Hermione knew that if he hadn't found her then, they wouldn't have wouldn't be bonded to each other now. The bond had been made when they were together in the astronomy tower after Slughorns Christmas party. After that night they began to meet secretly for the rest of the year.

She had known what he was up to and shed helped him where she could. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone and knew that she shouldn't tell anyone so she hadn't told a soul. After all the bond between them was old magic, an ancient and respected connection that even now, after hours of research and experience, she didn't regret making.

She looked sadly over to her sleeping friends, her gaze met hat of her best friend, green eyes looking back at her sleepily.

"You should be asleep." Harry muttered sleepily, trying to comfort one friend while trying not to wake the other.

"I can't." She admitted with a sigh.

"Were safe here." He whispered reassuringly, "Go to sleep 'Mione." He began to drift back off to sleep as he spoke, eyelids drooping and words fading, lost to sleep. Hermione sighed, knowing he was right, as much as it bugged her to admit, even to herself.

She wondered if he had been waiting, it was more likely than not. Harry could always tell when she was upset after all. She pulled her covers around her trying to comfort herself, before she shut her eyes and allowed herself to be swept away by her thoughts.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked around at her surroundings. The dark hole he was curled up in was warm and comfortable, just like the covers on her bed. She crawled slowly towards the tunnel that was carved out of the earth, easily finding her way around despite the dark of the underground.

The mist soil cushioning her small paws. She poked her head out of the hole in the earth, breathing in the sweet fresh air as she gazed around herself. She was in the bank of a river. Wriggling out of the hole in the ground, a task made easier by her small frame and sleek body, she slipped in to the clear water below. Fish swam past her, their scales shimmering, but she ignored them. It wasn't hunger that drover her on wards as she swam up stream. Her fur kept the water from freezing her and her sleek powerful tail allowed her to swim against the current of the water. She swam until she reached her target, a small waver in the direction of the river, slipping in to a small stream that led away from the larger river. She looked behind her as she crawled up the banking, leaving the stream.

Looking around her she realized how long it had been since she had been here, the last time she could clearly remember was summer. It was almost the same in appearance, but the shadows seemed thicker and more menacing as they curled around the trees and slithered along the ground. Even the river that she had left behind seemed darker and more threatening. She felt bad now; not being able to face her fear of returning while the surroundings of their safe place moulded itself to them became darker. She hoped that he had stayed away as well, but she could now see she was wrong, now all she could hope was that he was asleep and would not wake when she found him. Crawling away from the bank her silky fur dripped, water dropping down on to the rocks she crawled over, painting the rocks further away as she shuck herself. She padded carefully over the rocks, the smaller stones moving under the weight of her paws resting on them.

It wasn't long before she was clambering over larger rocks, the ground becoming flatter and the trees closer together. A silent whimper left her as she looked in to the shadows surrounding her, she couldn't turn back now even if she wanted to, the air was heavy and the darkness seemed sharp and deadly, she whimpered again as voices seemed to whisper and call out to her deeper in the forest and with a shiver she began to move quickly towards her destination. The shadows seemed to mock he fear, out of the corner of her eye she caught shapes of predators and hands leaning forward as if to grab her and pull her away. It wasn't long before the cave came in to view, her fear and apprehension driving her forwards with the knowledge of her bonded being close. A squawk of surprise left her as she looked upon the cave entrance.

The entrance seemed to be hidden, she had almost missed it herself but only her knowledge of where she was going and where the cave was allowed her to find the cave entrance. The shadows that were mocking her before seemed to have drawn back, curling protectively around the entrance of the cave. She tried to move closer but backed away as fear and panic surged through her. She froze in place as the shadows seemed to shiver, moving to reveal what appeared to be a peacock but the shadows seemed to work against her, most of the other being hidden in darkness as it moved aside it seemed to look towards another being hidden beyond her range of sight before tilting its head to one side in what seemed to be acceptance before, wandering away. Chains hung above the entrance of the cave, some broken but others still held taunt by the metal hooks that had been driven in to the rock that surrounded the cave, flowers and other life there had wasted away, blackened stems and branches where bright life used to thrive. Hermione moved closer to inspect the chains, some of them seemed to be rusted but others were stronger and thicker, as if a defence had failed and the new chains were a desperate attempt to fix the damage that had been done. For one panicked and heart stopping moment she thought that she wouldn't be able to slip through the small gaps that were left. But she noticed a small gap in the corner of the weaker chains; she was able to push herself close to the ground and was just able to wriggle inside.

Slowly and carefully Hermione stepped forward, the silence of the cave worried her, it wasn't a natural silence, even for where she was. As she moved forward her claws tapping and clicking against the cave floor, breaking through the suffocating silence. As she looked nervously around she became nervous, creeping further forward the nervous feeling that began to plague her mind quickly became worry. The walls were high and seemed to loom intimidatingly around her as she moved, the roof of the cave lost to the shadows mocking her from above. She moved quicker, he worry pushing her forward, he clicking of her claws against the rock became louder as she moved faster.

As she rounded a corner a joyous squeak left her, the soft rumble of laughter greeted her, the sound surrounding her and chasing away the silence. Even if she had planned to not be seen by him, the sight in front of her chased away any plans she had to leave. Looking in to his eyes she felt happiness and security, a feeling she hadn't felt in weeks since leaving on the mission she and her friends had been handed. He was the most spectacular sight, even curled up as he was. She moved forward hesitantly, before gaining confidence with her movement and walking to his side. His eyes followed her movements but he didn't make a move to stop her from approaching, nor did he make a move to welcome her. His large head lay on his front paws, his long claws resting in worn dents in the smooth stone floor. She froze for a moment, her tail flicking nervously. He shifted as if acting on instinct, raising one of his large wings in a welcoming gesture, allowing her to move forward and curled up against his side, curling and pressing close against his warm scales. As he lowered his wing and curled protectively around her she chirps happily, he tucks his head down next to her. They both quickly drifted away, warm and safe in the knowledge that they will always be able to find each other.

 

Hermione was shaken awake. Shattering her dream. Tears prickled the back of her eyes.

"It's time to move." Harry said. Hermione stared up at him, her heart hurting. She nodded mutely and swung her legs out of the bed and getting up quickly. Not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. His arm snaked around her and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. We'll win this." He mumbled. Hermione nodded allowing him to hold her. She wished how ever that is wasn't Harry holding her. Her heart hurt more and she pulled away.

"I know Harry. We have to win this." She said defiantly. So I can see my Dragon again. She thought. Harry smiled.

"Yeah and we will. I have you by my side." She smiled. 

They packed up camp and Apperated to their next location. Hermione checked over Ron's splinking wound. It was closing up nicely, Ron just sat grumbling and complaining. She sighed softly. Then sat with Harry discussing how they might destroy the locket and where the next one might be.

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Harry said.

"We can't," Hermione pleaded. "It's to dangerous, he'll expect you to go there."

"There might be one there we have to try Hermione, plus... my parents are buried there." Hermione panicked. It was clearly a trap, her dragon's final words rang in her head.

"Keep yourself safe my otter. I couldn't stand to lose you." she had nodded and clung to him begging him not to go. To run away with her. He had looked at her sadly. "I can't do that love. And you have to go with Potter he needs you." She could hear the pain and jealousy in his voice. "You have to stop the Dark Lord, only then can we both be free and be together." She had sobbed as they had kissed one last time before he had walked away.

"Fine, but we're using the Invisibility Cloak." Harry nodded.

"So planning everything without me." Ron snapped. Hermione jumped, she hadn't heard him. "Don't need me obviously."

"Ron that's not true." She pleaded.

"It clearly is, you two sit whispering and planning leaving me out." He snapped. "But we have no idea what we're doing. I thought you had a plan! I thought Dumbledore had a plan!"

"This is the plan Ron." Harry snapped back. "I told you both everything Dumbledore told me. What did you think this would be Ron? Finding a horcrux every other day and home with your mother by christmas?!"

"NO I thought you knew what you were doing!"

"Stop it. Ron just take off the locker. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it so much." Hermione pleaded. He ripped it off his head and threw it on the table before stalking out of the tent. She chased after him. she had lost to many people already. she didn't want to loose someone else. She yelled his name and begged but he ignored her and vanished into the night.


End file.
